G1 Raising Wheelie
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An Alternate universe. Rodimus finds a crashed ship on board are a dying couple. The wife had just given birth to her son. When Rodimus enters the ship the parents final request is for him to raise their child. Rodimus agrees because he remembers that Kup had taken him in when he was an orphan he could do the same now along with responsibility of a prime and that of a father.
1. Chapter 1

_An Alternate universe. Rodimus finds a crashed ship on board are a dying couple. The wife had just given birth to her son. When Rodimus enters the ship the parents final request is for him to raise their child. Rodimus agrees because he remembers that Kup had taken him in when he was an orphan he could do the same now along with responsibility of a prime he has the responsibility of a father._

Chapter 1

A ship was on course. A male Autobot and his wife were travelling to another part of the galaxy to escape the Autobot and Decepticon war. They were tired of fighting, but the main reason is his wife was pregnant. She was going to have the child soon.

A medic came a board the ship so he can help deliver the child when it was time. The male Autobot was busy at the head of the ship. His wife was else were. But the ship was about to have trouble. They were heading near a planet called Quintessa. The medic rushed off. "What's going on?" the male Autobot asked.

"Sir your wife she just went into labor!" the medic said.

"Oh my I will put the ship into auto pilot." he said.

Soon a boy sparkling was born. But there was some noise not sparkling crying it came from the ship. "Honey what's going on?" his wife asked.

"I don't know." he answered.

The ship crashed. The medic died and the husband and wife had cover their new child with their bodies as shield. The sparkling was alright but his mom and dad were badly injured.

Another group of Autobots they had came to Quintessa to save their friends heard the crash and went to investigate. Rodimus prime the new leader of the Autobots went a head. He saw the crashed ship. He went inside. "Is anyone alive in here?" Rodimus asked when he saw the dead crew.

"Help!"

He heard. Someone was calling for help. Rodimus rushed in and saw a couple of Autobots wounded and dying. "It's okay we're going to get you help." Rodimus told him.

"You're the new prime." the female Autobot said.

"Yes," Rodimus said.

"Rodimus, we have something to ask you." the male Autobot said.

"What is it?" Rodimus asked.

"See the sparkling?" he asked him.

Rodimus looked and saw a whimpering sparkling in the femme's arms. "Yes." Rodimus answered.

"He's our son just born a few hours ago. Take him he's your's now raise him." the male said.

"What, why?" Rodimus asked.

"You are fellow Autobot and their are no survivors on the ship." the male said.

"Please take him and love him and teach him to be an Autobot." the female said.

"I will, trust me I will look after him." Rodimus said.

"Thank you." the male said and both him and his wife died.

Rodimus felt tears coming to his optics and remembered the sparkling. The male child was crying. Rodimus ever so carefully took him into his arms. The sparkling cried about this. "Shush, it's okay I'm here, I'm here." Rodimus cooed. Rodimus began to rock the child.

The child's crying began to quiet down. The child began to doze off. Rodimus found a small blanket and he wrapped it around the child. Rodimus walked out of the ship. The child snuggled into Rodimus. This made Rodimus smile. Kup and the others had caught up. "Rodimus is everything alright? How many survivors are there?" Kup asked seeing it was an Autobot ship.

"All the crew are dead so are young couple this is the only survivor." Rodimus said opening the blanket some revealing the child.

"Primus." Kup said.

The bots managed to escape before the planet exploded.

"How old is he?" Arcee asked.

"He was born not that long ago his parents must have shielded him to protect him." Rodimus said.

"We need to find a care taker." Arcee said.

"I have to care for him." Rodimus said.

"But Rodimus you are new leader last thing you need is child to handle." Ultra Magnus said.

"His parents' dying wish was for me to care for him. I have to keep my promise." Rodimus said.

"I know what Rodimus means this a promise that has to be kept." Kup said.

The child squirmed and whined a bit. He opened his little blue optics. The others looked at him.

"What are you going to name him?" Springer asked.

"I was thinking Wheelie." Rodimus said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Kup said.

The Dinobots came over and looked at the child. "Me Grimlock say he cute." Grimlock said. Wheelie looked at the big Dinobots. "Can me Grimlock touch him?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes gently like touching Daniel." Rodimus said.

"Yes just like you are going to touch Daniel." Kup said.

"Got like touching Daniel." Grimlock said. He moved his tiny little arms and hands to touch the sparkling. Wheelie started to cry. "He doesn't like me Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"I don't think that's it." Rodimus said.

First aid came over. "No Grimlock I think he likes you he's just hungry." First aid said.

"Yeah when Daniel was baby he cried when hungry." Spike said.

First aid got a bottle of a specail sparkling formula ready it was just like mother's ener-milk. Rodimus took the bottle. "Carefully." Kup said.

Rodimus got the child situated and brought the bottle to Wheelie's mouth. Wheelie didn't know what this object was. Rodimus put the nipple of the bottle in Wheelie's mouth. Wheelie began to suck on in by instinct. Wheelie was starting to drink a little fast. "Slow down, not so fast." Rodimus gently pulling it away and putting it back. "Not so fast." Rodimus said. Wheelie's optics were growing heavy he blinked slowly.

Rodimus looked at him. With each blink the less open they were. It was obvious Wheelie was falling asleep. Rodimus removed the bottle. Wheelie didn't cry but fussed a little. "You need burp him." First aid.

Rodimus placed Wheelie up to his shoulder and started patting. Then Wheelie let out big burp. Once again against Rodimus' chest Wheelie dozed off. The Autobots constructed a cradle for Wheelie. Blaster made a mobile for the little tyke.

They would soon make a crib for him but right now he is too small. Once at headquarters Rodimus had the cradle placed in his room and he hung the mobile on the hook above the cradle. Rodimus placed the child in the cradle and tucked a blanket around him. Wheelie began to fuss. Rodimus began to gently rock him in the cradle and hummed a little lullaby.

Wheelie began calm down and fall asleep. "I know how you feel kid." Rodimus said.

Flashback.

 _A two year old Rodimus living on the streets alone after being orphaned starving and sad. Sitting in a cold dark box while storm raged on wrapping him self in dingy old towel to keep warm and his tank growling loudly. An old bot came walking up. It was Kup. Kup scooped the child up and took him home. Kup ave him something warm to drink. "You're going to be okay kid." Kup told him. Hot rod cried and jumped into Kup's arms crying his optics out. "It's okay, it's okay I'm here for you I will always be here for you." Kup whispered rubbing Hot rod's back._

Flashback ends.

Rodimus wiped away a tear. "I'm here for you, I will always be here for you." Rodimus said. Then Rodimus kissed the child. The went to bed himself he was very tired. Rodimus hoped he would be a good foster father. Like Kup was for him when he was little. Before Rodimus knew it he was asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rodimus was woken a by crying. Rodimus got up and went over to the cradle. There was Wheelie crying his optics out. Rodimus picked him up. "It's okay, I'm here." Rodimus said. "I bet you're hungry." Rodimus said.

Rodimus went to the command center and filled the bottle and began to warm it up. "Hey Rodimus how is the little fella?" Jazz asked.

"He's doing fine." Rodimus answered. "Right now he's hungry."

"Let-me-see-because- I-haven't-seen-him-yet-show-me-show-me!" Blurr said.

Rodimus turned and showed the excited blue Autobot the child. "AW!" Blurr said.

Wheelie was sucking and chewing on his blanket. "He is hungry." Jazz said.

"Can-I-hold-him?" Blurr asked.

Rodimus thought about it. "Okay but be careful with him he's only day old." Rodimus said placing Wheelie in Blurr's arms.

Wheelie was amazed by Blurr. He liked Blurr and snuggled into his chest. "Look Blurr he likes you." Kup said he had been watching the whole thing.

"Okay now Wheelie needs to be fed." Rodimus said. "Do you want to try Blurr?" Rodimus asked.

"Sure!" Blurr said.

Rodimus told him how to feed Wheelie. Blurr to the information into stride. Blurr got Wheelie situated and put the bottle in his mouth. Wheelie began to drink the bottle's contents. He was really hungry.

"Blurr you are doing a pretty good job." Kup said.

"Yeah Blurr he looks pretty content." Jazz said.

Wheelie let go after drinking half the bottle. "Why-did-he-stop?" Blurr asked.

"He's full." Kup answered.

Wheelie began to whine and make a face. "Why-does-he-keep-making-that-face?" Blurr asked.

"Wheelie needs to be burped." Kup answered taking Wheelie in to his arms and began to pat his back. Wheelie burped and let out a sigh. "See, sparkling's need to be burped after feeding." Kup said handing Wheelie back to Rodimus.

"Thanks for helping," Rodimus said. Wheelie dozed off. "Time for Wheelie to go back to bed." Rodimus said leaving.

"Good night Rodimus, good night Wheelie." They called.

Rodimus tucked Wheelie in the cradle. Wheelie was in a light recharge and started to fuss. Rodimus began to rock the cradle. Wheelie quieted down and went back to sleep. "Good night Wheelie." Rodimus said.

The next day Wheelie was eating. After he finished everyone was relaxing. Then Grimlock sniffed the air. "Ew smell!" Grimlock said. Grimlock sniffed looking at Springer.

"It's not me I showered this morning." Springer said.

"Found-the-source-of-the-smell." Blurr said.

"Heh, heh Wheelie needs his diaper changed." Kup said. "Would you like me to show you how Rodimus?" Kup asked.

"Sure that would be appreciated." Rodimus said. They sat him down on the changing table and took off the dirty diaper, cleaned him up, put sparkling powder on and put him in a diaper.

"You did a good job Rodimus." Kup said.

"Thanks." Rodimus said. Wheelie began to suck his thumb.

A few months later. Wheelie was now 8 months of age. He was sitting on his blanket playing with his toys. "Wow Wheelie has really grown." Kup said looking at the child.

"Yeah." Rodimus said.

Wheelie learned to crawl that very day. They began to baby proof the place to make sure nothing unsafe will Wheelie be able to get to. A couple of months later Wheelie had learned to pull himself into a standing position.

Wheelie cooed and shook his rattle while sitting in his playpen in Rodimus' office. Wheelie wanted Rodimus in fact anyone to play with him. Wheelie threw his rattle. "What do you want?" Rodimus asked.

Grimlock came over. "Me Grimlock thinks he wants to play." Grimlock said.

Wheelie was bouncing up and down in Rodimus' arms. "I think you're right Grimlock." Rodimus said. "I still have things to do can you keep Wheelie entertained while I finish up?" Rodimus asked.

"Sure me Grimlock want to!" Grimlock said.

Grimlock began to play with Wheelie. Grimlock was rolling a ball to him and Wheelie rolled it back. Blurr was watching. "Look-at-that," Blurr said.

"Grimlock is playing quietly and gently with him." Springer said.

"That is adorable." Arcee said.

"That is an amazing sight." Ultra Magnus said.

"Looks like even Grimlock can be a gentle giant." Kup said.

Rodimus came out. "What's everybody looking at?" Rodimus asked.

"At Grimlock playing with Wheelie." Arcee said. Rodimus took a look.

What he saw was endearing. He expect Grimlock to be playing a noisy game with Wheelie but playing gentle quiet game surprised him. "That is the most incredible thing I have ever seen." Rodimus said.

They came up to Grimlock. "Hey Grimlock, I never seen you play like this so gentle and quiet." Arcee said.

"Wheelie little sparkling me Grimlock never rough with baby." Grimlock said. "Huh?" he said and saw Wheelie hugging him.

"Look Grimlock he loves you." Arcee said.

"Me Grimlock love Wheelie too." Grimlock said hugging Wheelie. Kup took a picture of the adorable sight of Big tough Dinobot Grimlock hugging a sparkling.

To be continued.


End file.
